The Creator
by MissingRemnants
Summary: AU! Not about to see his daughter suffer pain from the Olympians. He decides to intervene. But at what cost, would finally showing his existence to the Olympians lead to? PercyX? Suggestions will be considered. Characters will be a bit OOC.


**The Creator**

I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I am clearly a person who has no imagination to create anything.

 **Prologue:**

Unknown Being (3rd Point of View)

"Gaea..." An adolescent boy murmured to himself

The boy appeared to be in his late teens (19). Having black hair held such a style that made him look like a boy who didn't care to fix his unruly hair. His eyes (pupils) were a hue of galaxy blue. He had pale skin. And stood at 5'10. His appearance could only be summed up as a female's high school crush who they would not be able to forget.

He was currently sitting on a leather chair, watching the battle between his daughter and her children the giants who fought against her grandchildren who called themselves gods/goddesses and their own offsprings demigods. It was obvious to him that his daughter would lose this battle, this pained him greatly knowing the pain his daughter had already endured. Seeing how he could no longer bear watching the suffering of his daughter again. He stood up and stretched himself, suddenly black angelic wings sprouted from his back and anxiously flapped. He sighed to himself one last time knowing the consequences this would cause and flashed down to Earth, leaving his home for the first time in many millennias.

* * *

He appeared over the barren lands of Ancient Greece, which was littered with deteriorating bodies from both sides of the on going war. This caused him to take a deep breath showing his clear displeasure. He slowly flew toward a peculiar location which held the current conflict that he easily sensed. What he saw made him only made the desire to save his daughter greater.

Gaea his daughter who was currently in the form of a young woman, she had long brown hair which touched her curvy waist, her eyes were a shade of bright nature green, and she stood at 5'9. (just had to throw in a description of Gaea as in this fanfic she will have the appearance of a goddess), was being slowly overpowered from her grandchildren due to her children being already defeated. Gaea was holding back all the gods/goddesses by herself and it was clear to him she would not be able to fight them for much longer.

Zeus (3rd Point of View)

Zeus was greatly pleased seeing the current situation of the battle. It was clear to him that he was going to win. He was ready to finish off Gaea, as it was clear to him exhaustion was catching up to her. He threw his master bolt at Gaea hoping to see her wither in pain and go to down to Tartarus. But only it never reached her.

Gaea (1st Point of View)

I shut my eyes, hoping it would help negate the incoming pain. But it never came, I slowly opened my eyes to see the lean back of a being who was wearing garments only fit for an assassin, He held the master bolt back in mid-air with only his hand being stuck out. To be clear I looked around and saw the shock/blushes clear on the surrounding gods/goddesses and their offsprings.

"Gaea..." Came the soft voice of the being

My savior turned around and looked at me, with a face that held small hints sadness. I blushed brightly showing my clear attraction to him, and averted my attentions to the side. But I quickly turned back and look at him. My eyes quickly grew into saucers as I slowly started to recognize the being, and my blush started to fade.

"Father?" I all but whispered

He nodded slowly, and gave me a small yet sad smile and embraced me in a hug. Suddenly I was knocked out of my stupor and quickly hugged him back and slowly broke down, in his arms.

"B-But How?" My eyes started to tear up

"I'll explain everything after this I promise." Came the soft voice of my father.

Unknown Being (1st Point of View)

I noticed my tearing up daughter and started to rub her back. I quickly noticed the people who surrounded us.

"You! Who are you!? And why shield Gaea!?" Exclaimed a nearby god

I turned slowly to face the annoying god. I quickly looked him over and noticed it to be Zeus. I half broke the embrace with my daughter and directed my right arm to face Zeus.

"Silence..."

Zeus attempted to speak, but nothing came out of his throat as if he lost all his abilities to speak. Zeus's eyes widened and looked at his brethren in panic. Athena decided it to speak up and try a different approach, not wanting to be in the same predicament as her father.

"What my father meant was, who are you? And why help Gaea, as she wishes to do nothing but bring end humanity and our rule?" Athena spoke cooly and tried to disregard that he stopped her father's symbol of power by just sticking his arm forward.

"I am Perseus, The Creator."

.

* * *

~End~

 **End Author Note:**

 **Phew! This is my take on a Percy Jackson Fanfic. I can't honestly say if I'll continue this story lol. I'll make the decision from feedback from yall and ill just wing it from there. Also bear with me on the terrible spacing lol I'm doing all of this on a macbook and honestly** **don't know what I'm doing lol.**

 **Anyways if you want a clear picture of what Perseus or Percy is wearing and looking like, search up Oda Nobuna No Yabou! Hattori Hanzo. I honestly can say for myself that I enjoyed that anime and say Hanzo was a badass in the anime. Also if you're wondering how Gaea and her army were easily overpowered it's because in this fanfic, I made Gaea's side weaker and made the Gods/Goddesses side stronger because they didn't have Percy lol. Anyways See Ya Boy! Review! Review!**

 **-MissingRemnants**


End file.
